Disney Infinity
Disney INFINITY is an upcoming video game from Disney Interactive Studios to be released in August 18, 2013. Similar to Skylanders, the video game uses collectible figurines that are then synthesized within the game, allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties (including Cars) to interact and go on adventures. There are discussions to use characters from other properties owned by Disney such as the Marvel Universe and Star Wars, but nothing has been decided yet. The game will be released for PC, Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo 3DS. It will also be released online and on mobile devices. U.K. stores stated that the United Kingdom release of the game is June 28, 2013. The countdown clock on the U.S. official website also stated that the U.S. release is June 1, 2013. However, on March 14, 2013, it has been announced that the game has been delayed until August 18, 2013 in the United States, August 20 overseas, and August 23 in the United Kingdom. Plot The game has the player place their Disney Infinity Figures onto the Disney Infinity Base to jump into the game and come alive in it and do adventures. There are two main modes in the game, Play Set and Toy Box. Play Set Mode has Disney Infinity Play sets of films. The player takes control of characters and plays as them in original adventures in different worlds. In these worlds, the player battles enemies, solves puzzles, overcomes obstacles and completes a variety of other unique quests. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters, gameplays, and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any character together in Toy Box Mode. Toy Box Mode allows the player to create their own world and stories, similar to Toy Box Mode in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. It also allows the player to mix characters from different franchises. The game has a two-player mode, and four players can play online. The player can also add new Disney Infinity Play sets and Figures, or take their Disney Infinity experience to a whole new level with Disney Infinity Power Discs - an all new way to unlock character powers, fun gadgets and new ways to customise their world. Packaging The game will be included in a Starter Set, with the Disney Infinity Base for the figures, the figures of Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Sulley from Monsters, Inc. and Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles, the play sets of the three films, a Power Disc and unique web codes to unlock content online. The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Other figures and play sets are sold separately (including Cars, which will be released at launch), and more will be released throughout 2013. The price of the Starter Pack will be $74.99. Individual figures will be $12.99 each. 3-Packs will be $29.99 each. The Power Discs will be $5 each. Characters (These are only the Cars characters who appear in the game.) *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Luigi *Grem *Tractors *Guido *Chick Hicks *Fillmore *Stanley *Flo *Ramone *Shu Todoroki *Carla Veloso *Raoul ÇaRoule *Max Schnell *The King Trivia *The international trailers include a few alternate shots from the game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's Me & You. Gallery Disney_Infinity_concept_art_1.jpg|Concept art Disney Infinity concept art 2.png|Concept art Disney Infinity Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible (from The Incredibles) Disney Infinity Captain Jack Sparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of the Caribbean) Disney Infinity Sulley.png|Sulley (from Monsters, Inc.) Disney Infinity Screenshot_1.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing Dash from The Incredibles Disney Infinity Screenshot_2.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_3.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_4.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_5.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_6.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_7.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_8.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_9.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_10.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_11.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_12.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_13.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_14.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_15.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_16.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_17.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_18.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_19.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_20.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_21.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_22.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_23.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_24.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_25.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot_26.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_17_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_15_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_14_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_13_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_12_full.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 2.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toybox_Mode_racing.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_2.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_4.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_5.jpg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_13.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_3.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_5.jpeg Infinitylineup web1200.jpg Packaging Disney_Infinity_Cars_Play_Set_Pack.jpg|Cars Play Set Pack, with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Play Set Piece Disney Infinity Infinity Base.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell figures, and Cars Play Set Piece on the Infinity Base Disney Infinity Holley Shiftwell figure.jpg|Holley Shiftwell figure Disney Infinity Lightning McQueen figure.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure Disney Infinity Mater figure.jpg|Mater figure Disney Infinity Francesco Bernoulli figure.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli figure Trailers DISNEY INFINITY Official Announcement Trailer|US Trailer Disney Infinity -- Official Trailer|UK Trailer Disney Infinity - Closing video from press event.mov|Closing Trailer from Press Event Disney Infinity -- UK Trailer|Short Trailer (UK) DISNEY INFINITY Cars Play Set Trailer|Cars Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mater|Mater trailer DISNEY INFINITY Francesco|Francesco Bernoulli trailer DISNEY INFINITY Holley|Holley Shiftwell trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Trailer|Toy Box Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Racing|Toy Box Racing trailer DISNEY INFINITY GAMEPLAY TRAILER For Your Consideration|For Your Consideration trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box World Creation|Toy Box world creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Adventures|Toy Box Adventures Trailer External Links *Official website Category:Video Games